Sapphire
Sapphire is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her official debut in "Jail Break". She is currently fused with Ruby as Garnet. Appearance Sapphire has blue skin and pale blue, wavy hair with bangs that cover the top half of her face. She is slightly taller than Ruby. Her prominent lips and facial structure resemble Garnet's. When her bangs are moved to the side, they reveal a large eye with a sky-colored iris and visible pupil in the center of her face. She, along with Jasper, are the only Gems who lack a nose. However, she is the only Gem not to have anything replacing a nose. Sapphire wears a floor-length gown with white, rounded, puffy sleeves, a navy top, and a blue skirt. Her dress has a blue pinafore over the top. The skirt has several frilly layers in several shades of blue which resemble an open geode. She also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire has feet that are usually hidden by her dress. Her gemstone is in the palm of her right hand and has a triangular facet. History Over 5,750 years ago, Sapphire lived on Homeworld, as an aristocratic Gem and part of Blue Diamond's court. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, along with 3 Rubies assigned to guard her. Sapphire saw a future where the rebels Rose Quartz and Pearl were indeed caught and stopped; however, seven Gems, including herself, were going to be poofed in the process. Just as she finished reporting her premonition to Blue Diamond, Rose Quartz and Pearl attack, as Sapphire predicted, and destroy the physical forms of six Gems, including two of her Ruby guards. However, before Sapphire was struck down, her remaining Ruby jumped forward and pushed her out of the way of Pearl's sword, accidentally fusing with her and forming Garnet for the first time. This first ever fusion of two different Gem types caused an uproar among the other Gems, during which Rose and Pearl escaped. Blue Diamond was not pleased, and threatened to shatter Ruby for fusing with a member of her court and changing Sapphire's prophecy. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the hand and ran off the edge of the Cloud Arena, floating down to Earth below. Sapphire was "frozen" because her future vision was wrong for the first time due to Ruby's impulsive nature. They found shelter in a cave, where Sapphire revealed her eye to Ruby and the two talked about their feelings when they were Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this," and said that she was already the answer to all her questions. This would be the beginning of Sapphire's existence as part of Garnet for the next thousand years, fighting Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. Personality Sapphire is very compassionate, fair and level-headed as well as patient. She balances out Ruby's much more impulsive personality when they are fused as Garnet. She is shown to be quick to understand a puzzle or situation, as she came to the conclusion of Steven's immunity to the energy field almost immediately. Sapphire usually appears cold and distant to others, a trait that is sometimes reflected in Garnet. This is because she possesses precognition and can see the resolution of events before they have happened. As shown in "Keystone Motel", she just wants to do what she believes is right, which is to face problems by acting as though they have already been resolved, as she sees them in the future. Because of this, she has trouble letting out her emotions in the present, because she already sees the futures where these emotions have been resolved, opposite to Ruby, who lives in the moment and is more open about her emotions. Sapphire's blasé attitude to the present can make her appear somewhat passive-aggressive as well. But between Ruby and Sapphire, she is also shown to be more social, willing to start a conversation with Ruby about her thoughts about the earth (shown in "The Answer"). When in a confusing and distressing situation, she lets out more emotion contrasted to Ruby, as Garnet's left eye begins crying in the episode: "So Many Birthdays". In "Hit the Diamond", she is shown to have a more violent side to her. When the leader of the Rubies threw the baseball hard, Sapphire managed to hit it by freezing the bat, while screaming with determination. She also shows a light, flirty side around Ruby that distracts her from the baseball game. Abilities Sapphire possesses the standard abilities a Gem would normally have, such as, but not limited to, the ability to invoke a weapon, shapeshift, take refuge into her gemstone after being wounded to heal, and adapt to the gravity of any extraterrestrial environment. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Garnet. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Sugilite. * When fused with Ruby and Pearl, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Alexandrite. Unique Abilities * Future Vision: Sapphire can see the future to some extent. This is hinted when she was is to find Ruby in a matter of seconds in "Jail Break", and then confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Unlike Garnet, she seems to be much more open with using this power; whereas Garnet only reveals future events to others when it is needed, Sapphire uses it to the point where she almost completely shuts out the events around her. According to Garnet, this ability is rare among Gems, enough so to place the rare Sapphire in Blue Diamond's court. Unlike Garnet's future vision, however, Sapphire appears to only see one future rather than multiple futures like Garnet can, such as when she could not see the future where Ruby saved her physical form from being destroyed (being poofed) by Pearl. * Cryokinesis: Sapphire can drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, even forming ice on the walls and freezing water. Sapphire is also able to freeze objects into solid ice, as seen in "Hit the Diamond" when Sapphire freezes a baseball bat. This ability contrasts to Ruby's ability to raise the temperature. When fused as Garnet, Sapphire's ice powers can fuse with Ruby's fire powers and form Garnet's electric powers. * Levitation: Sapphire shows that she can hover in the air at will when she hovers onto the bed in "Keystone Motel" and when she can land herself and Ruby gently onto the ground in "The Answer". * Enhanced Speed: Sapphire has proven to be able to travel great distances in a short time, possibly due to floating and not walking on legs, which is an ability that is not yet seen in any other Gem. Relationships Ruby Sapphire and Ruby have a romantic relationship. The first time they are seen on the show, she kisses Ruby, who is crying tears of relief after discovering she is safe. The romantic nature of their relationship has been confirmed by both Joe Johnston and Ian Jones-Quartey.123 Garnet's dialogue in "Love Letters" reveals that their relationship developed over a period of time.(In The Answer) In "Keystone Motel", because they were mad at Pearl for lying, they temporarily split up to calm down and come to terms with it. She is shown to be the calmer member of the relationship (as she said she was filled with rage but looked as calm as she was), sometimes to the point of seeming aloof, which infuriates Ruby further. "Keystone Motel" reveals that their relationship can be strained at times due to Sapphire's precognition, causing her to be preoccupied with the outcome of events, instead of the events as they happen. This caused them some degree of conflict throughout the episode, as Ruby was angry that Sapphire was so willing to forgive Pearl after manipulating them and that Sapphire seemed to dismiss her feelings. They share a great concern for Steven, which ultimately leads them to talk about and resolve their conflict at the end of the episode, and they form Garnet once more. In "Hit the Diamond", they unfused to play baseball against the team of Rubies. Sapphire disguised as a human named Sophie, and Ruby posed as one of the rubies in the search squad. During the game, the two keep flirting, which causes them to almost lose the game. At the end of the game, Ruby encourages Sapphire enough to hit the ball. While running the home run, the two excitedly jump into each others arms and accidentally fuse in front of the other Rubies, exposing their true identities in the process. Steven Universe Sapphire made less of an intent to hide her identity from Steven than Ruby, but still didn't tell him she was part of Garnet, as her and Ruby's intent was to properly introduce themselves to Steven on his birthday. She, along with Ruby, cares for Steven greatly, and when Steven asked if he made a good first impression, Garnet assured him that both Ruby and Sapphire already loved him. She can seem somewhat cold towards him when under stress, as she shot down his idea to talk things over with Ruby in "Keystone Motel" without even hearing him out. Despite this, she was still willing to watch TV with him, even using her precognition to see what channel he would like. After realizing that Steven felt like it was all his fault that Garnet and Pearl were fighting, Sapphire felt incredibly guilty. Blue Diamond Sapphire was once a subordinate of Blue Diamond, as well as an aristocrat in her court. Blue Diamond valued Sapphire highly due to her unique power to see into the future. After accidentally fusing with Ruby into Garnet, Sapphire rebelled against her superior to save Ruby and formally defected to the side of the Crystal Gems.